


it’s all over the place. i don’t know why i live now.

by sparklingmini



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fights, Friendship issues, Suicidal Thoughts, all of it is some good ol’ angst, what we all enjoy best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: donghyun’s friend’s don’t seem to click anymore, it breaks donghyun more and more each day it goes on. until he gets to his breaking point.





	it’s all over the place. i don’t know why i live now.

**Author's Note:**

> good old kaitlyn back at it again with the depressing stories. this, again is about some of my friendship issues, and of course my main dude donghyun is here for me to torture a bit (that makes me sound weird...)
> 
> title taken from: 이무의미 (meaningless) - woodz

donghyun hates being in the middle of the fight with woong and youngmin. the fights are taking up his life, but he has other things to tend to. his grades, family, his slowly dying will to live.

he wants to die. he wants to _so fucking much._ he can’t tell his parents nothing though, they aren’t used to trying to deal with mental shit. especially not with him.

donghyun’s good at acting tough, he hasn’t made anyone worry so far. all is well, he’s guessing.

it’s not until woong and donghyun talk to each other, with woong’s other friends around, donghyun doesn’t feel comfortable. they start talking about beating youngmin up if he says anything wrong to woong.

at this, he expresses his immense distaste for what they’re talking about. woong tries to explain to him that they wouldn’t do anything. donghyun still continues to talk about how much he hates it.

one of woong’s friends roll their eyes and they both get up to leave.

woong and donghyun talk about it.

“there’s no way i’m letting them touch youngmin, no fucking way. even though you tell me they’re not going to do anything, i don’t trust them.” his voice starts breaking by the end of it, he’s about to cry.

woong moves around to hug him while donghyun cries his heart out.

  
—

  
donghyun sits in his bed that night. death, all that’s on his mind.

it must be nice to die. feeling that feeling of being free. maybe donghyun should try it. 

**Author's Note:**

> just an authors note, but woong’s friends are not daehwi and woojin, if y’all were thinking that. 
> 
> until next time...?


End file.
